All the little things
by sehkret winsister
Summary: Little details of Zack Fair; little glimpses of his life.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ Yes, I know his eyes are sky blue but violet seems to suit him. Plus, in Last Order his eyes were violet so, hah! :P_

_I've been meaning to put these up for a while. Originally there were 100 but I only got to 10 and lost the rest. -cough- It was rather sad.

* * *

_

1. Introduction:  
Cool and collected, dignified and mature, self-righteous and ambitious; never had Zack met such distinguished people in his life.

2. Love:  
The lives of the ones he loved and cared for always seemed to end tragically; not this time, because he died to save Cloud's life.

3. Light:  
The light at the end of his tunnel would forever be Angeal, his mentor.

4. Dark:  
When things get muddled, all Zack has to do is place the Buster Sword against his forehead and the darkness clears.

5. Seeking Solace:  
As much as he loved his mentor, he went to the sweet flower girl for comfort as well.

6. Break Away:  
Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth were unable to reach it, so Zack stepped up and took a stand. He became a hero.

7. Heaven:  
Zack cried in Aerith's church wishing that one day Angeal and he would see each other again. Now as the edges and blood fade away and he sees an outstretched hand, he realizes that his wish has been granted.

8. Innocence  
Zack's innocence was something that couldn't be taken away; except by war.

9. Drive:  
Sometimes he'd wonder why the hell he was doing all of this. Then he'd look at Cloud's comatose form and realize "That's right. I gotta save my pal."

10. Breathe Again:  
As the words "I've recommended you for First" left Angeal's mouth, Zack had to remember to breathe so he could squea—express his gratitude to his mentor.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Hope you enjoyed those, however short they might have been. Remember to R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** OH LOOK! I found more! 8D_

_It was a bit of a miracle that I was able to find these. -shifty eyes-_

* * *

11. Memory:  
Stories become legends, legends become myths, and memories fade. But the memory of a hero shines even through the darkest times.

12. Insanity:  
Zack's antics drove Angeal and sometimes even Sephiroth up the wall. Ifrit have mercy if Reno was ever included.

13. Misfortune:  
Having the misfortune of meeting Hojo, Zack shuddered. Creepy bastard.

14. Smile:  
Though almost always existent on his face, when Zack truly smiled he could light up the whole of ShinRa building and then some.

15. Silence:  
As surprising as it was, he and his mentor enjoyed many comfortable silences. As short as they were.

16. Questioning:  
Just before a mission Zack would fire questions left and right, nearly wagging his butt like the excited puppy he was.

17. Blood:  
Red was a nice color. Honest.  
But red was also the color of blood; something he had seen too much of in the Wutai War.

18. Rainbow:  
During a storm, Zack felt like just giving up, but then he'd see the rainbow afterwards. And he knew there was still hope.

19. Grey:  
Looking at the deteriorating form, Zack found it hard to believe that Lazard had only been a clone of Angeal.

20. Vacation:  
That's right, even on vacation Zack could kick ass. With a fucking umbrella. Hell, yeah.

* * *

_**A/N:** Remember to R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** I scrounged up some more. There fifty total with ten in each chapter so only two more after this. Enjoy!

* * *

_

21. Mother Nature:  
Zack shot up in his tent for Mother Nature was calling. He had to pee.

22. Cat:  
Even though Sephiroth had the feline eyes, Zack always thought Angeal looked like an intelligent cat with his reading glasses.

23. No time:  
While on the run with Cloud, he seemed constantly pressed for time. Now as he stands in front the ShinRa troops, there is no such thing as time.

24. Troubling Lurking:  
A flash of red and Zack knows he's in for a wild ride. Crazy-ass Turk.

25. Tears:  
He could not stop the tears cascading down his face as he watched his mentor breathe for the last time.

26. Foreign:  
Being a country boy, the city life would always be a bit foreign to him. When he met Cloud, it was nice to have some to share some common ground with.

27. Sorrow:  
Sephiroth had been such a great leader; Zack found it sad that the Great General had, in a sense, left them.

28. Happiness:  
For Angeal, Sephiroth, and Cloud, happiness came in the form of black spikes, clear violet eyes, and a friendly smile.

29. Under the Rain:  
Cloud watched his friend die just like how Zack watched Angeal die under the fall of raindrops.

30. Flowers:  
Surrounded by her element, Aerith seemed to bounce around joyously.

* * *

_**A/N:**__Remember to R&R! 8D_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ One more chapter after this!_  
_**

* * *

**_

31. Night:  
It was dark when Angeal had told Zack that the Second's life was a little bit more important than the First's family heirloom jokingly. That was Angeal's way of saying he cared. A lot.

32. Expectations:  
Zack always exceeds expectations; he just gets overexcited and carried away.

33. Stars:  
Kunsel sends him random texts of odd varieties. This one talks about how Venus is in Mars tonight, and Zack wonders 'who comes up with this "horoscope" stuff?' because they must be perverted.

34. Dying:  
When he watched Angeal die, a little part of Zack died along with his friend.

35. Advertisement:  
If Sephiroth posing provocatively with the newest phone model wasn't advertisement, then Zack doesn't know what was.

36. Deep in Thought:  
Even Reno knew something huge was going to happen when Zack got _that_ look on his face.

37. Danger Ahead:  
When there was a sleep-deprived Sephiroth, it was always best to avoid at all costs.

38. Multitasking:  
"What are you doing, Zack?"  
"Multitasking!"  
"So eating on top of your report while plotting a poor lab assistant's demise with Reno via texting is multitasking now?"  
"When hasn't it been?"

39. Pen and Paper:  
Zack holding a pen while it meets paper doesn't ever mean work getting done. Quite the opposite, really.

40. Horror:  
The door to Angeal's office was thrown open unceremoniously.  
"Let's go watch a movie!"  
"What kind?"  
"Something that will make me pee my pants."

* * *

_**A/N:** I personally like the 'Horror' one. XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** The last one! I had quite a bit of fun with these. More so than I expected.

* * *

_

41. Do Not Disturb:  
No one ever went to Professor Hojo's laboratory of their own accord, especially when he was doing human experimentation.

42. Annoyance:  
Camping out was great. But Zack really wanted to strangle Reno for forgetting the bug spray.

43. 67:  
25 viciously disgruntled workers, 18 nearly-beyond-repair floors, 11 pissed-off superiors, 7 minorly injured lab assistants, 1 dangerously angry Turk commander, 1 skeptical SOLDIER General, 1 stern SOLDIER Lieutenant, 2 kicked-puppy violet eyes, and another problem solved. At least for Zack.

44. Obsession:  
"Don't you think that's a bit unhealthy?"  
"What is?"  
"The only material existent in your closet is leather."  
"How in Shiva's name did you get in here?"  
"That's beside the point!"

45. I Can't:  
"I don't think I ca—"  
"C'mon, buddy. Just give it a try. It won't hurt to try."  
"Seriously, Zack... I can't—"  
"No. Don't ever say that, because if you put your mind to it, you can."

46. Starvation:  
Stranded out in the middle of nowhere with no food, water, or hope, it was one of the scariest moments of Zack's life.

47. Out Cold:  
Sephiroth stared disinterestedly, skeptically, and intently at the only one of his men that hadn't passed out at the mere sight of him.

48. Drowning:  
Watching Fair cuddling puppies and watching the puppies swarming all over the wriggling 2nd Class, Genesis thought he would suffocate from the cute.

49. Safety First:  
When driving with Reno in the front seat of any vehicle: **HOLD ON FOR DEAR LIFE**.

50. Puzzle:  
"Zackary Fair, what in Gaia is all of this?"  
"Will you help me finish it?"  
"There has to be over seven hundred pieces to this!"  
"One thousand one hundred ninety-eight, because two pieces are missing; which is exactly why you should help me!"

* * *

_**A/N:** I feel like my humor fails at life. OTL __These were just for fun and not much effort was put into any of these. XD I just wrote the first thing that came into mind. R&R, if you please.  
_


End file.
